


The Unspoken Rule

by escavatedanastasia



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gentle Dom, Humiliation, Light BDSM, M/M, Omorashi, One Shot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escavatedanastasia/pseuds/escavatedanastasia
Summary: Bunny doesn’t know it, but he deserves a proper spanking for his improper conduct at the Pole. It’s a good thing the book of oaths apparently advises that a Guardian can do whatever is needed in order to keep an indiscrete pooka in check with his prestigious role, but one sadly can’t account for his delicate nerves.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Nicholas St. North
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The Unspoken Rule

Bunny was getting a headache due to how many times his gaze had hit the ceiling. In all the years he’d been a Guardian, he couldn’t recall a meeting at the Pole that had been so trivial, so derivative, so unbelievably dull, and he couldn’t believe that the one making the announcements happened to be the one with the most boisterous personality. The pooka’s once prim posture had morphed by the passing hours into a defeated slouch as North paced back and forth, announcing his Christmas plans and opening multiple invitations for the rest of the Guardians to take part in seasonal toy-testing events (as he appreciated input from volunteers just as much as the employed yetis and elves). At the moment he was presenting a blueprint for a rocket that ran on ideas, and the concept itself was enough to cock a rabbit’s brow, only for  that to somehow become overly complicated and yet fully abstract. He was surprised even Sandy wasn’t somehow falling asleep, in fact the little man was hanging onto every word, as were Tooth and Jack, to his utter dismay.

“The yetis are currently in lab figuring out this toy’s science so that it can be real in time for Christmas!” the older Guardian announced enthusiastically. “And that...is last toy I will talk about today! Now I know you all have busy schedule, so I will be letting you go...”

Bunny heaved out a sigh of relief, accidentally heaving it so much that it sounded obnoxiously loud to his keen hearing. Judging by the way the other Guardians glanced at him, it apparently wasn’t just his ears that had heard the exhaustion.

“After I show you new line of tree ornaments!” North continued, almost happy to toy with the rabbit after that slip of etiquette.

Bunny’s ears dropped at the realization that this was going to take at least four more hours, and he gripped the arms of the chair he’d been sitting in to push himself up. He pulled out his squished tail with one arm as he stretched the other, while still making an effort to not seem as annoyed as he felt.

“Hm, yeah, I’m sorry mate, but I actually better start headin’ back. Too many things are buildin’ up on the old spring itinerary, you know how it is. But uh, keep me posted on the whole rocket thing. It sounds very...” _Far-fetched_. “Fanciful.”

He offered an apologetic smile before turning on one oversized foot.

“Ah, I know that itinerary,” North replied after a moment, a slight chuckle in his tone. “What is so pressing about Easter at this time of year, may I ask?”

“Oh, y’know.” Bunny looked over his shoulder with a hasty laugh, his foot itching to open up a tunnel to swallow him down. He never considered himself the best liar. “Gotta catch up on the...basket-weaving and things.”

“Yes, I see...that is too bad, I was wishing to talk to you about a private matter in just one moment. Shall we just call a break to meeting instead? What do they call it in theater?”

“An intermission,” Tooth chimed in with an understanding and rather sympathetic smile towards Bunny.

“Yes! I call for intermission. Hot chocolate is being prepared for you three in kitchen. This should not take long.”

With that, North beckoned a rather tense Bunny over as the other Guardians floated away at the offer.

“Listen, North, I’m sorry about that exit,” Bunny hastily spoke, hugging himself as he stepped forward. It was embarrassing enough to need to apologize to North, of all people. At this point the rabbit could have filled an encyclopedia with apologies owed to him by the elder Guardian, with an entire volume being sleigh-based. “I know it seemed like I was actin’ up, but c’mon, you can’t expect to keep us all focused for every little thing you’ve got in store for this December—hell, I’m surprised the rest of ‘em weren’t dozin’ off like I was, I mean this isn’t a toy convention, for Moon’s sake...”

He was starting to ramble with excuses, so he jolted a bit when his paw was taken into North’s much larger hand.

“I understand, Bunny,” the man replied slowly, gently, like he was trying to coax over a wild rabbit from the brush. The pooka’s ears flicked as he heard the office doors gingerly grind closed and lock behind them.

“A-Alright,” he stammered a bit in response, forcing a smile up at his friend. “So if that’s what you wanted to discuss with me, then—“

“But the way you excused yourself...it is not behavior of good Guardian, yes? After all, we have Jack to think about—you must set example.”

Bunny nodded assertively as he began to withdraw. The red flags had been showing up left and right, but now his pookan instincts were setting off full-blown alarms in his head that a threat was nigh, even if it did happen to take the form of a trusted friend. “O-Oh, definitely, I know all about that. It won’t happen again, swear on my googies.”

North’s hand merely clutched the other’s tighter. “Yes Bunny, I know. But we also need to make sure it does not happen again.”

His lips tightened as he stopped pulling away, realizing he wasn’t going anywhere.

“North...”

“Manny expects much of you, Bunny. As Guardians we are most trusted to help children, and how can you do that if you behave like one?”

“What?”

“Since five of us are equals, we must keep each other in check when one breaks rules, yes?”

Bunny’s ears were a deep scarlet. He wondered if North knew how condescending he sounded, especially since he’d never talked to the hope Guardian like this before. It dawned on him that he’d started whimpering aloud, much to his chagrin. As if it wasn’t enough for North to imply he was acting like a child, now he was sounding like one too.

“Come.”

Bunnymund was given no choice as he was hauled over to North’s desk, and the man pulled the large chair out for himself to sit in.

North then patted his left thigh.

In response, Bunny swiftly tapped the floor twice with his foot.

No tunnel.

His stomach sank. The same magic that kept the doors locked also kept the floor impenetrable.

“It’s okay, Bunny,” North coaxed, reaching out to place a hand just over his tail to gently force him closer. “Nothing to be embarrassed about. You are first Guardian to get this, imagine how I feel about to give it!”

“Y-You don’t hafta...”

“I am sorry, Bunny, but you need to learn.”

The pooka was then promptly hoisted over North’s bent legs with ease. He couldn’t believe what was happening to him, and his breath hitched in his throat as his body trembled.

“It is less painful if you relax body,” North advised, earning a huff. How could he be so calm? This definitely couldn’t have been Manny’s idea—but the midday moon was fully visible through the window behind them, and it wasn’t like he was doing anything to stop what was to be done.

He felt North’s hand again, but wandering down his back, his fingers stroking through the dark markings on his thick gray fur. He’d never touched Bunny like this before, like a domestic rabbit’s owner trying to sooth their pet. What was worse was how quickly his muscles betrayed him by giving into the relaxing touch, his paws folding over one another as he went nearly limp on the man’s lap. His eyes, however, remained wide open and ever-aware of his now powerless body.

Now the petting hand had withdrawn. Maybe he should just get u—

_** SMACK! ** _

Bunny drew in a loud, dry gasp as pained tears sprang into his emerald eyes. This wasn’t a cute spanking, this was a full-on punishment.

_** SMACK! ** _

The whimpering had come back through gritted teeth, now much louder as his claws extracted themselves through North’s trousers, certainly hooking into flesh. The man barely budged, instead using whatever pain that had caused to strike him harder on the third swing.

“Stop it, mate!” Bunny cried out, hating how pitiful he sounded as another blow came back as a resounding refusal. He felt an elbow prop up on his spine to keep him held down. “North, I-I’m warnin’ you...”

“Hush, Bunny.” Another hard strike sent his protesting head back down again. North’s voice was detached as ever, as if this was their routine whenever the pooka stepped out of line. “If you had been good boy this would not need to happen. Good Guardians do not get spankings.”

“Please, North, I think I’m g-gonna...”

Bunnymund teared up again, but now it wasn’t just from the stinging pain on his ass. He’d let loose onto North’s pants, and it looked like a little was now dripping onto the hard oak floor. A lump had appeared in his throat as the strikes suddenly halted, the elbow softly withdrawing.

“Oh, Bunny,” North murmured, his voice lower than usual. “Why didn’t you tell me you had to use restroom?”

Bunny felt his lower lip quiver. Why was he getting so worked up over that disappointed tone? Why would he care about that when there were more pressing matters, namely the fact that he’d  _ pissed himself on and in front of North?  _ He couldn’t even savor the fact that the spanking had stopped prematurely. His mortification from this alone was just as painful as anything felt moments earlier.

“I...d-didn’t know...” 

He was frozen, his fingers fidgeting and fumbling as he was sat up. He dared himself to look North in the eyes. “Guess my body just gets s-sensitive, or somethin’...” 

At least the pissing had stopped so that they knew how much there was to clean, but to Bunny’s utter dismay it seemed North already had him covered as he took several tissues from a box, dragging them between the pooka’s legs before getting to the rest of the damage. The eye contact had broken as Bunny hid his face in his paws.

“Sorry,” he whispered over and over, quickly getting frustrated at himself again for apologizing to North, of all godforsaken people. Even pissing himself on him didn’t equate to anything in his imaginary encyclopedia.

“No no, I should have taken precaution with you,” North assured him, keeping his voice gentle as he threw away evidence of the immediate damage before giving his body a short but tight squeeze as it remained rigid on his lap. “Always so tense, this was bound to happen as much as punishment was. Aha, maybe that was extra punishment?”

Bunny’s brows furrowed as an index finger lightly bumped against his nose, before North guided his taut and flustered frame off the chair so he could get up for a change of clothes. The rabbit was back to hugging himself, facing a wall and sniffing quietly. His rear still tingled aggressively, to make matters worse, just to remind him of the events that were sure to replay in his mind for years in the future, keeping him awake at night. He couldn’t say a word, his back was hunched over, his knees clenched together and his ears couldn’t be flatter against his head. If his tail were any longer it would’ve been between his legs.

“So, I take it you learned lesson?” North asked cheerfully as he adjusted his belt over a new pair of pants. Bunny could only let out a ragged scoff in return.

“I need your answer,” he warned, “or else we will have to do it again. Cannot keep others waiting.”

He spoke like it was protocol, like it was in the giant book that was brought out each time a new Guardian was sworn in. Bunny made a mental note to scour it later, just in case he’d somehow missed a passage regarding specific Guardian-on-Guardian punishments. Maybe he needed to check that the others were brought up to speed on that, too, if this wasn’t simply a rule intended just for him.

“Yeah,” he mumbled. “I won’t interrupt a meeting again.”

_ Even if it wasn’t even an official Guardian meeting, _ he added spitefully to himself, flinching as he was pulled into another reassuring embrace from behind.

“Very good! I expect you to do same if any of us misbehave in future.”

“I assure you, I will not be doing that,” Bunny snarled as the doors unlocked.

“And it seems there is still some cocoa left over for us! How about we join them?”

The rabbit’s paws were clenched as he began to turn to glare at North for acting like nothing peculiar had just occurred, but all he received was a consoling touch on the shoulder, nearly giving him a Pavlovian response to go completely limp again. It certainly didn’t help his internal debate about whether he liked that condescending tone used on him earlier, or if he was merely stiff all over from sheer nerves. And his reasonable mishap getting punished, not ignored, was so unprofessional and disrespectful and...perhaps needed, if he was to be the best Guardian he could be. It was all to protect the world, of course, so why shouldn’t he be kept in line by his fellow Moon-appointed colleague? Would he dare question MiM?

Now that he thought about it, maybe he did deserve a treat. And perhaps a spot of something stronger to top it off, so he didn’t have to think about the emerging bruises on his ass for the meeting’s remainder.

“Race ya there.”


End file.
